1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning of the printing head in recording apparatus utilizing a linear motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a linear motor as a drive source for driving a printing head carriage allows to directly obtain a linear driving and to change the direction of displacement by changing over in direction the electric current supplied to the winding of the motor, thus enabling high-speed directional change with simple electric means, significant reduction in the number of components involved and simplification in the mechanism. Also an ink jet head, if employed as the printing means, need not be stopped at each printing position but is preferably displaced continuously at a constant speed for obtaining a satisfactory print quality, and the use of the linear motor in combination is therefore advantageous.
In case the moving coil of such linear motor used in the head carriage is not fed with electric current, the carriage takes a relatively free state and is therefore easily displaceable even by slight vibration or external force. This fact tends to cause its printing start position to be fluctuated, and may therefore result in fluctuation in a time period required for reaching the printing position or possibility that the required displacing speed is not reached.